Last Train Home
by tipsyanna
Summary: [AU ll BL ll 1SHOT] - Kurcaci Bodoh bertemu Raksasa Idiot di kereta yang akan membawanya mencari tempat untuk bunuh diri./"...pernikahan kekasihku dan selingkuhannya."/"Tak peduli betapapun sulitnya, aku akan selalu tersenyum seperti idiot."/"...dia membuat janji dengan seseorang di Seoul."/"...74 65 72 69 6d 61 20 6b 61 73 69 68." ll (ChanBaek/BaekYeol)


**standard disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Happy birthday, our beloved 'happy virus', Park 'Giant' ChanYeol. We love you, and so does Byun BaekHyun-_ssi_ as your moodmaker partner. :lol Keep smile like an idiot, no matter how hard it is, Baby Giant. *^* _#ChanYeolVirusDay_ (I'm laughing so hard because of that hastag. :lol)

Anw, I wanted to write such a fluffy story at first but I suddenly remember that fluffy didn't suit in me. So, yeah, failed angst alert for Yeolie's birthday. Super cliché, rush, cliffy, and plotless. Just don't slap me, okay? :lol

* * *

_**Backsound:**_ 'Reflection I' sung by 'Song KwangSik' and 'Love Song' sung by 'EXO's BaekHyun ft. EXO's ChanYeol'

* * *

**||0068||779910||217||61412||9488||**

Pandangan netra kosong BaekHyun menangkap biasan warna kromatik dari lampu stasiun yang terpasang di atas peron tempatnya berada sekarang. Pemuda mungil itu tak juga beranjak dari tempat duduknya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Manusia di sekitarnya sudah nyaris habis terangkut kereta yang akan menjelajah nyaris seluruh Seoul—atau meninggalkan Seoul—seperti tujuan BaekHyun sekarang.

Tapi, hingga detik lelah menunggu, BaekHyun tak juga berdiri dan hanya sesekali menggeser duduknya atau sesekali mengubah posisi kaki. _Hoodie_ berwarna gelap yang ia pakai sebelum mantel masih setia menutupi surai _reddish_ miliknya Wajah pemuda bermarga Byun itu terlihat kusut. Ia memang terkenal sebagai pemuda yang ceria, dan bukan pemuda berwajah kusut.

Sebelum peluit kereta terakhir berbunyi, mendadak _alarm_ dari ponsel di tasnya menyadarkannya untuk bangkit dari posisi statisnya dan berjalan setengah berlari ke arah loket.

BaekHyun tak sempat berpikir dan petugas loket tak sempat bertanya. Pun ketika satu tiket menuju Bucheon kini berada di tangannya. Ia kembali berlari menuju kereta yang pintunya nyaris tertutup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BaekHyun hanya ingin pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari Seoul untuk menghindari kenangan tentang pria itu. Ya, pria yang bertanggung jawab atas rusaknya hidupnya beberapa bulan ini. Bertanggung jawab atas pola makannya yang tak teratur, tugas-tugasnya yang tak tersentuh, dan yang pasti hatinya yang hancur.

Pria yang telah dipacarinya selama tiga tahun. Sosok yang membuatnya bertahan atas tanggapan miring orang tentang orientasinya yang menyimpang.

_Byun BaekHyun penyuka sesama jenis._

Ia tak peduli. Sama sekali tidak. _Toh_ ada lelaki itu yang akan selalu menemaninya saat BaekHyun merasa ingin menyerah dengan sikap orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Lelaki itu yang mengangkat BaekHyun, tapi lelaki yang sama jugalah yang membuatnya jatuh.

Saat itu merupakan pagi yang dingin, matahari bahkan belum juga muncul ketika lelaki itu datang ke apartemen BaekHyun—walau sepasang kekasih mereka memutuskan untuk menyewa apartemen untuk masing-masing—dan memutuskan hubungan mereka. Secara sepihak.

BaekHyun bahkan harus membuat lelaki itu mengeluarkan paspor dan visa miliknya agar BaekHyun percaya bahwa lelaki itu akan pindah ke Perancis. Menikah. Dengan pria _gay_ yang berasal dari Perancis. Mengingat Perancis adalah salah satu negara yang melegalkan pernikahan sejenis. Sementara BaekHyun sendiri, ia tak bisa menolak. Cinta tak cukup kuat untuk menahan lelaki itu. Apalagi setelah lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa ia ingin pengakuan hubungan sah secara hukum, sebuah komitmen—sebuah pernikahan. Sedangkan hubungannya yang sudah berjalan tiga tahun dengan BaekHyun tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Tak berkembang.

BaekHyun menerima, walau dengan hati yang hancur.

Ia mencoba tegar dan bersikap kuat. Tapi, akhirnya ia sendiri yang menyerah. Ia menyerah dan memilih satu-satunya jalan yang akan membuatnya terhindar dari sifat cengeng dan mengeluarkan air mata layaknya wanita.

_**Bunuh diri.**_

BaekHyun ingin meninggalkan Seoul untuk mencari tempat bunuh diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BaekHyun berjalan hingga ke kompartemen terakhir ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia tak akan sendiri selama lebih dari lima jam ke depan. Berusaha untuk mengabaikan sosok yang tengah sibuk menunduk dan menulis entah apa di sebuah _notes_, BaekHyun menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi yang tersisa di depan pemuda itu. Sebuah meja yang tengah menjadi alas menulis pemuda yang lebih dulu itu, kini menjadi jeda di antara mereka.

Iris _bistre_ milik BaekHyun mengekor pemuda yang sepertinya belum menyadari kedatangannya sejak tadi. Hingga akhirnya ia merasa lelah dan melepas atensinya dari pemuda itu.

Kereta mulai berjalan dan warna akromatik di luar menarik perhatiannya. Korea Selatan adalah negara sub tropis, itu memberi arti bahwa negara itu dilewati empat musim setiap tahunnya. Sekarang, musim dingin tengah menyapa Korea dan mulai membiarkan kristal-kristal bekunya menjatuhi bumi.

_Salju._

"Apa lihat-lihat?" BaekHyun tengah membenarkan mantel yang membungkus tubuhnya ketika atensinya pada kaca berembun di depannya menangkap sepasang mata—di wajah yang kini telah menatapnya lewat pantulan kaca di depannya.

"Hei, aku Park ChanYeol." Sosok itu mengenalkan dirinya tanpa diminta.

BaekHyun memutar kepalanya dan menatap wajah milik sosok di depannya yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar. Pemuda itu tinggi. Rambutnya sedikit ikal berwarna tembaga. Mata beriris sewarna kayu oaknya terbungkus kacamata berbingkai besar dan ber-_frame_ bening. Dengan senyum yang menampilkan deretan geligi sempurnanya, sosok itu lebih terlihat seperti orang bodoh daripada pintar. Ia mengenakan mantel yang sewarna dengan iris matanya. Kerah _sweter _berwarna abu-abunya terlihat menutup leher jenjang dan jakunnya.

Deheman kecil.

BaekHyun tersadar. Ia merasa berubah menjadi pria mesum yang tengah tertarik pada pria di depannya.

"Byun BaekHyun." BaekHyun memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona yang lancang memulas pipinya.

Ia tidak punya waktu untuk beramah-tamah dengan orang lain di kereta. Ia hanya ingin tidur selama perjalanan dan mencari tempat yang cocok untuk bunuh diri begitu sampai di Bucheon.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Suara berat pemuda itu sedikit mengejutkan BaekHyun yang sempat melamun.

"Bucheon." BaekHyun berharap dengan jawaban singkatnya pemuda itu akan diam. Dia sedang tidak ingin berbicara. Sungguh.

Keheningan menjeda, hingga suara berat ChanYeol kembali memecahnya—seolah ia tak ingin ada keheningan di antara mereka. "Untuk apa kau pergi ke Bucheon? Kupikir kau orang Seoul."

"Bunuh diri."

"Ap—hahaha, jangan bercanda!" Tawa ChanYeol keras. Suaranya saat berbicara pun rendah dan berat. Sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang sebenarnya setipe dengan BaekHyun. Tipe-tipe yang disebut _cute_ oleh para wanita—alih-alih tampan.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku ingin ke Bucheon untuk _bunuh diri_." BaekHyun menunjukkan penekanan pada kata bunuh diri. Agar pemuda itu mengerti betapa serius niatnya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya itu. Tapi, Park ChanYeol seolah tak peduli. Alih-alih bertanya tentang cara untuk bunuh dirinya, pemuda itu justru menanyakan hal lain.

"Kenapa di Bucheon?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin," jawab BaekHyun acuh.

"Kau ingin bunuh diri karena ditinggal kekasihmu 'kah?" ChanYeol tertawa. "Kau itu seperti wanita saja."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

ChanYeol sontak terdiam dan menyisakan senyum lebar yang menampakkan barisan gigi _apik_ di wajahnya. "Jadi, benar hal itukah yang membuatmu ingin bunuh diri?"

BaekHyun tak menjawab.

Tangan ChanYeol bergerak untuk membenarkan kacamatanya yang membuatnya tampak seperti orang bodoh. Lalu, ia menunduk dan meletakkan sikunya di atas meja di tengah, menopang dagunya. _Cafe noir_-nya mengamati BaekHyun _intens__._ "Drama murahan di TV. Patah hati dan memutuskan untuk bunuh diri lalu bertemu seseorang dalam perjalanannya. Seseorang yang menjadi penyelamatnya sehingga ia tidak jadi bunuh diri. Lalu, _happy ending_."

"Kau tidak mengerti rasanya menjadi seorang _gay_. Lagipula aku tidak sedang memainkan drama." BaekHyun mendenguskan suara sarkastik. Ia mendelik ke arah ChanYeol sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya. Sudah pasti pemuda tinggi di depannya tidak akan mengerti bagaimana memiliki hubungan yang bagi kebanyakan orang adalah kotor dan dosa. BaekHyun bahkan tak mengira dirinya akan seberani ini untuk mengakui bahwa ia _gay_ di depan pemuda aneh yang tidak ia kenal. Tapi, ia tak peduli, _toh_ mereka sesama pria. Lagipula, begitu sampai di Bucheon ia akan segera mati—mengakhiri hidupnya dan tak akan punya waktu untuk memikirkan bagaimana tanggapan pemuda itu tentang orientasinya.

Tapi, ChanYeol hanya tertawa dan menarik wajahnya mendengar pengakuan jujur BaekHyun.

"Tak ada yang mengerti rahasia kematian. Bukankah lebih baik jika kita menganggapnya tetap sebagai rahasia dan tidak mencoba untuk menebak-nebak kejutannya—apalagi mendahuluinya. Kejutan tidak akan menjadi kejutan lagi saat kita sudah tahu apa isinya dan bagaimana bentuknya. Bunuh diri sama saja menentukan kejutan untuk kita sendiri. Tidak akan menarik. Kecuali meninggalkan perasaan duka untuk orang yang kita tinggalkan."

"Kau itu terlalu banyak bicara," potong BaekHyun sedingin salju di luar. Lampu di sepanjang rel menyinari kompartemen berpencahayaan remang yang mereka tempati. Tapi, lagi-lagi raksasa itu hanya tertawa. Seolah hidupnya hanya untuk tertawa dan tanpa masalah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku juga _gay_."

.

.

.

.

BaekHyun melepas tarian salju di luar jendela kereta dan mendongak. Biner bulan sabitnya menemukan netra yang tak juga lepas dari sosoknya. Netra beriris sewarna _cafe noir_ itu membiaskan sinar remang lampu kereta. Terlihat indah. Untuk sesaat BaekHyun terpaku.

"Dan karena kau tidak bertanya apa yang baru saja aku lakukan di Seoul, aku akan berbaik hati memberitahumu." ChanYeol tersenyum terlalu lebar dan BaekHyun tidak yakin pemuda itu akan memberitahunya sebuah cerita sedih. "Kekasihku mengkhianatiku."

BaekHyun menahan napas. ChanYeol melanjutkan kata-katanya. "—dia memutuskan untuk menikah dengan wanita yang selama ini menjadi selingkuhannya. Wanita itu hamil dan hari ini mereka menikah."

Keheningan yang aneh menelusup pelan. Kereta masih terus berjalan. Waktu bergerak. Bayangan mereka terkadang memanjang dan kembali memendek karena cahaya yang menyorot dari luar.

"Kau datang ke pesta untuk merusak pernikahannya, huh?"

"Hei, aku tidak sejahat itu. Aku hanya memberi ucapan selamat dan ya—kado pernikahan." ChanYeol menggaruk tengkuknya pelan.

"Kado pernikahan?" Biner BaekHyun membulat tak sempurna. Ia mulai tertarik dan memandang ChanYeol penasaran.

ChanYeol tersenyum bangga.

.

.

.

.

"Aku yang membiayai pernikahan mereka."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...bodoh."

"Terima kasih. Kau orang pertama yang bilang begitu." Tawa keras itu lagi-lagi bersaing dengan suara kereta. "Biasanya aku dipanggil 'idiot."

"Kau benar-benar bodoh," ucap BaekHyun samar. Sulit untuk menyembunyikan nada sarkastis dalam kalimatnya.

Ia benar-benar tak percaya ada orang seperti Park 'Idiot' ChanYeol di depannya. Ia sudah ditinggal kekasihnya berselingkuh dengan wanita, bahkan menghamili wanita itu dan ia justru membiayai pernikahan kekasih brengseknya itu. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan untuk orang yang bersikap seperti itu, dia tidak benar-benar mencintai kekasihnya atau—karena dia pria yang idiot. Dan Park ChanYeol jelas termasuk kategori yang ke dua, idiot.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam mengelam. Salju turun semakin deras. Warna di sepanjang jalan didominasi oleh akromatik dari hitam bayangan malam dan putih salju yang bersinar tertimpa lampu-lampu. Entah sudah berapa detik yang berlalu—mungkin abad, BaekHyun masih betah melempar atensinya pada salju, sementara ChanYeol memutuskan untuk menyibukkan diri dengan menulis sesuatu di _notes_-nya. Memberi jeda, setelah BaekHyun melempar isyarat bahwa ia tidak ingin bercakap lebih jauh. Entah kenapa malam yang semakin larut tak juga membuatnya mengantuk. Masih ada sekitar tiga jam lagi dan ia lelah.

"Kalau kau mati...bagaimana dengan perasaan orang yang menyayangimu? Perasaan mereka yang kautinggalkan? Kau tidak memikirkan hal itu?"

Lagi-lagi BaekHyun terkesiap. Ia menatap buram kaca di sisinya dan menemukan refleksi ChanYeol yang bertanya tanpa melepas direksinya pada _notes_ di tangannya. Mendadak kaca penuh embun itu merefleksikan bayangan lain. Siluet wajah lembut ibunya berkelebat di dalam lembaran pikirannya. Wajah tegas namun berwibawa ayahnya. Wajah kakaknya. Mendadak getar aneh yang ia sendiri tak percaya jika itu adalah perasaan bersalah menyeruak. BaekHyun merasa tenggorokannya begitu kering. Ada gumpal aneh yang sakit untuk ia telan.

Tidak.

Ia tidak akan berjalan mundur. Lagipula mereka tidak tahu jika ia seorang _gay_ dan telah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria selama tiga tahun. Mereka tidak akan mengerti bagaimana perasaannya. Mereka hanya akan mengerti apa alasannya bunuh diri nanti. _Mungkin mereka bisa mengerti._

"Lalu, apa yang bisa aku lakukan selain mengakhiri hidupku? Menangis di kamar layaknya _yeoja_—atau aku harus tertawa layaknya manusia idiot sepertimu, huh?" BaekHyun tersenyum sinis. Ia merasakan perasaan senang yang aneh saat bisa membalas kata-kata sok bijak dari ChanYeol dengan kata-kata penuh sarkasme.

"Senyum, tawa, bahkan tangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Tapi, tangis membuat kita lega. Sementara senyum dan tawa membuat perasaan kita jauh lebih baik."

"Kau berkata seperti itu karena kau idiot." BaekHyun tidak tahan untuk tidak menoleh dan menatap ChanYeol yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. Dua manik itu bertemu. "Biar kutebak, kau pasti anak dari keluarga yang cukup kaya, dengan saudara dan orang tua yang selalu memberimu apapun yang kau butuhkan. Hingga kau sanggup untuk membiayai pernikahan kekasihmu. Kau tidak merasa sakit saat kehilangan kekasih karena kau masih punya keluarga yang mencintaimu. Kita berbeda! Mungkin kedua orang tuaku, kakakku, mereka masih ada. Tapi, aku tidak idiot sepertimu." ChanYeol terdiam, mendengarkan BaekHyun yang kini terengah setelah berkata terlalu panjang. Ia merasakan sebuah kelegaan yang aneh begitu kalimat itu keluar. Ia merasa senang melihat senyum yang hilang dan sinar redup dari wajah ChanYeol._ Ia senang berhasil membuat ChanYeol berhenti sok tahu dan menasihatinya._

Tapi, wajah puas BaekHyun tak berlangsung terlalu lama. Pemuda bersuara _bass_ itu memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat dan ketika sepasang netra itu terbuka, seketika cahaya dan senyum kembali ke wajah ChanYeol. Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap jendela di sisinya.

"Orang tua ya... Kau lihat salju di luar?"

BaekHyun mengalihkan wajahnya dari wajah cerah ChanYeol dan mengikuti arah pandangan ChanYeol. Kembali ke posisi _favorite_-nya sejak beberapa waktu yag lalu, mengamati salju. Salju yang menumpuk. Putih. Beberapa membuat pohon berubah menjadi berdaun salju.

"Kesedihan itu seperti salju. Ada saatnya salju akan meleleh. Musim dingin selesai dan berganti dengan musim semi yang hangat. Begitu juga dengan kesedihan. Ada waktunya ia akan berakhir dan menjadi kebahagiaan."

ChanYeol tersenyum, iris cokelatnya masih menatap suasana luar. "Musim terus berganti. Sama halnya dengan hidup manusia, BaekHyun... Begitu kata ayahku."

"Aku tidak suka musim." BaekHyun menanggapi sinis. "Tapi, aku suka hujan."

"Kakakku juga suka hujan. Menurutmu apa ciptaan Tuhan yang paling berani?"

Dalam gerakan yang seirama keduanya melepas atensi akan eksistensi salju di luar dan saling menatap. Membiarkan dua pasang netra itu kembali bertemu.

"Raksasa, iblis, setan?"

"Bukan. Bukan itu."

BaekHyun mengernyit heran. Ia tak mengerti. Setahunya, iblis atau setan adalah makhluk yang paling berani. Bukankah iblis dan setan bahkan berani menantang Tuhan?

"Hujan."

"Hujan?"

ChanYeol mengangguk bersemangat. "Kakakku pernah berkata jika hujan adalah ciptaan-Nya yang paling berani. Karena hujan berani turun. Berani terjatuh. Sementara tidak setiap manusia berani terjatuh dan ingin terjatuh."

BaekHyun terdiam. Ia tahu, kali ini ia benar-benar kalah.

"Beranilah hidup seperti hujan, BaekHyun."

"Kau adalah Raksasa Idiot, Park."

"Terima kasih. Aku anggap itu pujian, Kurcaci."

BaekHyun mendelik dan lagi-lagi ChanYeol hanya terkekeh.

"Tak peduli betapa sulitnya, aku akan selalu tersenyum seperti orang idiot."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Baek."

Mata BaekHyun menyipit.

ChanYeol menyeringai. "Karena kita sama-sama _gay_, bagaimana kalau kita pacaran saja?"

BaekHyun menahan diri untuk tidak memukul wajah _creepy_ yang tengah memandangnya seolah mengatakan, 'Bukankah ide ini hebat?'.

"Kau perlu bangun dari mimpimu, Park," desis BaekHyun berbahaya.

"Aku sudah bangun sejak lama, Baek—sejak mimpi tak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa selain keindahan sekecap dan akhirnya pergi." ChanYeol menunduk. Kembali pada entah coretan apa di _notes_-nya.

"Yeol," panggil BaekHyun samar. Ia tak yakin pemuda itu mendengar panggilannya—yang memanggil nama kecilnya untuk pertama kalinya. Namun ChanYeol mendengarnya. Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya, untuk menemukan BaekHyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum manis—senyum tulus sejak dari awal pertemuan mereka._ "Terima kasih."_

Hanya sebuah senyum dan ucapan terima kasih, tapi seluruh saraf di tubuh ChanYeol seakan berhenti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BaekHyun terpaku menatap ChanYeol yang tengah melambai di luar kereta. Perjalanan ChanYeol berhenti sampai di stasiun Daegu. ChanYeol turun lebih dulu, sementara ia masih harus berada di kereta selama beberapa waktu lagi agar sampai di Bucheon.

Keretanya kembali berjalan. Sosok ChanYeol menghilang, menyisakan siluet cahaya yang mengikuti BaekHyun hingga beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya benar-benar hilang.

Pandangan BaekHyun beralih pada meja yang menjadi jeda di antara tempat duduknya dan tempat duduk ChanYeol. Sebuah kertas tergeletak di sana. Kertas yang BaekHyun yakini berasal dari sobekan _notes_ milik ChanYeol. Lengan porselen itu terjulur. Ia mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat isi tulisan yang terdiri dari angka-angka. Sesaat kemudian kernyitan itu memudar, BaekHyun tersenyum dan melupakan coretan di bawah yang mungkin dari tadi sibuk ditulis oleh ChanYeol. Angka paling atas terdiri dari _sebelas digit._ Ia merasa bodoh ketika merasakan pipinya menghangat. Ia seorang pria dan bertemu pria lain, dua pria yang melewatkan enam jam di kereta dengan percakapan aneh.

Kereta berhenti.

BaekHyun sampai di Bucheon dan ia merasa pertemuannya dengan ChanYeol begitu _aneh._

_48 75 62 75 6e 67 69 20 61 6b 75 20 62 65 67 69 74 75 20 6b 61 75 20 73 61 6d 70 61 69 20 42 75 63 68 65 6f 6e 2c 20 30 31 30 2d 32 37 31 31 2d 31 39 39 32 2e 416b 75 20 61 6b 61 6e 20 6d 65 6e 65 6d 75 69 6d 75 20 74 69 67 61 20 68 61 72 69 20 6c 61 67 69 20 64 69 20 53 65 6f 75 6c 2e 41 6b 75 20 61 6b 61 6e 20 6d 65 6e 75 6e 67 57 75 6d 75 20 64 69 20 73 74 61 73 69 75 6e 20 70 61 64 61 20 74 61 6e 67 67 61 6c 20 32 37 2e 4a 61 6e 67 61 6e 20 6c 75 70 61 2c 20 6f 6b 2e 50 53 2e 20 4b 61 6c 61 75 20 70 6f 6e 73 65 6c 6b 75 20 74 69 64 61 6b 20 62 69 73 61 20 64 69 68 75 62 75 6e 67 69 2c 20 6d 75 6e 67 6b 69 6e 20 6e 6f 6d 6f 72 20 69 6e 69 20 62 69 73 61 20 6d 65 6d 62 61 6e 74 75 6d 75 2c 20 30 31 30 2d 34 38 34 38 2d 31 39 39 32 2e 50 6f 6e 73 65 6c 6b 75 20 74 65 72 6b 61 64 61 6e 67 20 65 72 72 6f 72 2e 20 50 53 53 2e 20 4a 61 6e 67 61 6e 20 74 65 72 74 61 77 61 6b 61 6e 20 50 61 72 6b 20 43 68 61 6e 59 65 6f 6c 20 64 61 6e 20 70 6f 6e 73 65 6c 20 62 6f 64 6f 68 6e 79 61 2e 50 53 53 53 2e 20 48 65 78 20 63 6f 64 65 20 69 6e 69 20 5d 65 6d 62 75 6b 74 69 6b 61 6e 20 6b 61 6c 61 75 20 61 6b 75 20 74 69 64 61 6b 20 74 65 72 6c 61 6c 75 20 69 64 69 6f 74 2c 20 62 75 6b 61 6e 3f 4b 61 75 20 74 65 72 6c 69 68 61 74 20 6d 61 6e 69 73 20 73 61 61 74 20 74 65 72 73 65 6e 79 75 6d 2c 20 42 79 75 6e 20 42 61 65 6b 48 79 75 6e 2e 4b 61 72 65 6e 61 20 69 74 75 2c 20 74 65 72 73 65 6e 79 75 6d 6c 61 68 20 64 61 6e 20 74 65 74 61 70 6c 61 68 20 68 69 64 75 70 2e_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Butuh waktu seminggu bagi BaekHyun untuk menyadari bahwa coretan angka yang ditulis ChanYeol di bawah nomor teleponnya adalah _hex code._ Selama itu jugalah waktu yang digunakannya untuk berpikir kembali tentang niatnya untuk bunuh diri di Bucheon. BaekHyun merenung. Wajah kedua orang tua dan kakaknya menari-nari dalam ingatannya. Juga ketakutannya akan kematian yang sebenarnya belum siap ia hadapi.

Hingga kata-kata _sok_ ChanYeol yang sayangnya berisi kebenaran.

BaekHyun menyerah dan berusaha menikmati hari-harinya di Bucheon sebagai liburan sebelum akhirnya teringat lagi dengan _hex code_ yang ChanYeol tinggalkan.

Beruntung BaekHyun tak butuh waktu lama untuk menerjemahkan kode tersebut karena nomor ponsel yang ChanYeol tinggalkan di awal tidak bisa dihubungi (ia telah mencoba menghubungi nomor itu berkali-kali) dan di dalam coretan _hex_ itu jugalah ChanYeol menuliskan nomor alternatif jika ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ke tujuh BaekHyun di Bucheon.

Ia baru saja selesai sarapan dan berniat berkeliling di sekitar _villa_ yang disewanya sebelum ia kembali ke Seoul. Salju turun besar-besar di Bucheon nyaris tanpa jeda. Suasana muram karena matahari yang jarang muncul dan lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik jubah kelabu sang awan.

BaekHyun mencoba menghubungi nomor alternatif yang ditulis ChanYeol. Lama. Tak tersambung. Ia mencoba untuk ke dua—ke tiga kalinya dan suara serak laki-laki yang seolah baru bangun tidur terdengar menjawab panggilannya di _line _seberang.

"_Halo? Dengan siapa ini?"_

BaekHyun melirik jam di dinding yang menunjukkan angka 9.15 menit sebelum menjawab.

"Byun BaekHyun."

"_Byun—siapa?"_

"BaekHyun."

"_Sebentar."_

Samar, BaekHyun mendengar suara langkah diseret dan pintu yang ditutup dengan perlahan.

"_Maaf."_ Sosok itu kembali bersuara setelah tidak terdengar apa-apa di sekitarnya. _"Ada apa, BaekHyun-_ssi_?"_

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu Park ChanYeol dan ia meninggalkan dua nomor telepon. Pertama adalah nomor ponselnya sendiri yang tidak bisa kuhubungi," terang BaekHyun panjang. Ia bernapas pelan dan kembali berbicara. "Nomor ke dua adalah nomor Anda."

Sosok di seberang terdiam cukup lama. Hingga BaekHyun merasa ia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Tapi, apa?

"_Apa hubunganmu dengan ChanYeol?"_

BaekHyun berjengit ketika nada suara di seberang berubah menjadi dingin.

"A-aku te—aku saudaranya di Bucheon." BaekHyun menyesal telah melakukan kebohongan. Karena walau lelaki di seberang tak bisa melihat ekpresinya, nada suaranya tak bisa dikamuflasekan.

"_ChanYeol tidak pernah mengatakan kalau ia punya saudara di Bucheon."_

BaekHyun menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia yang memulai dan ia juga yang harus meneruskan kebohongannya. "Aku sepupunya. Saudara dari ayahnya."

Ia bisa mendengar lelaki itu menghela napas panjang di seberang. Bodohnya BaekHyun tak menanyakan terlebih dulu identitas laki-laki itu. _Bagaimana jika ia adalah adik atau saudara ChanYeol yang sebenarnya?_

BaekHyun merasakan tubuhnya mati untuk sesaat ketika lelaki itu akhirnya kembali bersuara.

"_Lebih baik kau jujur. ChanYeol sudah tidak punya keluarga. Tidakkah kau tahu kalau pamanmu—oang tua ChanYeol dan kakak perempuannya meninggal saat mereka berada di Jepang tiga tahun lalu?"_

"A-apa?"

"_Lagipula kalau kau benar saudaranya, apakah kau tidak tahu juga kalau ChanYeol baru saja dimakamkan tiga hari yang lalu?"_

"Dimakamkan?" BaekHyun merasa ia kini menjadi orang yang benar-benar bodoh. _Apa ini?_

_Apakah ChanYeol tengah mengerjainya?_

"_Tiga hari yang lalu, ChanYeol mengalami kecelakaan dalam perjalanan menuju Seoul dan ia meninggal hari itu juga."_

Lutut BaekHyun melemah. Tangannya yang tengah memegang telepon bergetar. Ia tak mampu merasakan tubuhnya sendiri. Seluruh saraf di tubuhnya mati rasa.

"_ChanYeol telah membuat janji untuk menemui seseorang di Seoul. Orang yang disebutnya Kurcaci Bodoh yang ditemuinya di kereta. Dia ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan orang itu."_

Suara lelaki di seberang mengabur. Ujung mata BaekHyun mulai menghangat saat kepalanya mencoba kembali memutar rekaman ingatan beberapa hari yang lalu. Terpatri dalam batas ingatannya tentang pertemuan mereka di kereta. Percakapan mereka. Senyum dan tawa ChanYeol yang seolah tanpa beban. _Bagaimana ChanYeol bisa bertahan dalam kesendirian selama tiga tahun ini?_ Sedangkan BaekHyun sendiri masih memiliki orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

BaekHyun menyesal telah membentak ChanYeol sedemikian rupa. Memakinya dengan sebutan pemuda manja yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Sedangkan kenyataan mengatakan bahwa BaekHyun-lah yang tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Sayang sekali BaekHyun terlambat menyadari _hex code_ di bawah nomor telepon yang ia kira hanya coretan angka biasa. Byun BaekHyun terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti sosok idiot seperti Park ChanYeol.

_Semua ini, hanya mimpi 'kan? _

Pertemuan mereka. Percakapan dan kebersamaan mereka selama 365 menit di kereta.

_Kisah mereka terlalu klise untuk menjadi sebuah drama yang berakhir menyedihkan bukan?_

_Tidak—BaekHyun dan ChanYeol bahkan belum memulai kisah mereka._

_._

_._

_._

"_Tak ada yang mengerti rahasia kematian. Bukankah lebih baik jika kita menganggapnya tetap sebagai rahasia dan tidak mencoba untuk menebak-nebak kejutannya—apalagi mendahuluinya. Kejutan tidak akan menjadi kejutan lagi saat kita sudah tahu apa isinya dan bagaimana bentuknya. Bunuh diri sama saja menentukan kejutan untuk kita sendiri. Tidak akan menarik. Kecuali meninggalkan perasaan duka untuk orang yang kita tinggalkan."_

.

.

.

"_Kekasihku mengkhianatiku. Dia memutuskan untuk menikah dengan wanita yang selama ini menjadi selingkuhannya. Wanita itu hamil dan hari ini mereka menikah."_

"_Kalau kau mati...bagaimana dengan perasaan orang yang menyayangimu? Perasaan mereka yang kautinggalkan? Kau tidak memikirkan hal itu?" _

"_ChanYeol sudah tidak punya orang tua dan saudara. Orang tua dan kakaknya meninggal di Jepang saat gempa melanda tiga tahun yang lalu."_

"_Senyum, tawa, bahkan tangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Tapi, tangis membuat kita lega. Sementara senyum dan tawa membuat perasaan kita jauh lebih baik."_

"_Kesedihan itu seperti salju. Ada saatnya salju akan meleleh. Musim dingin selesai dan terganti dengan musim semi yang hangat. Begitu juga dengan kesedihan. Ada waktunya ia akan berakhir dan menjadi kebahagiaan."_

"_Musim terus berganti. Begitu juga hidup manusia."_

"_Beranilah hidup seperti hujan."_

"_Tak peduli betapa sulitnya, aku akan selalu tersenyum seperti orang idiot."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hei, Raksasa di kereta, sekarang aku mengerti, jika kau Raksasa Idiot, maka aku adalah Kurcaci Bodoh. Bukankah begitu? Tapi, maukah kau menerima ucapan 'maaf' dan 'terima kasih' dari Kurcaci Bodoh ini?_

'_maaf' karena aku berniat melakukan hal yang sia-sia dengan berusaha membunuh diriku sendiri dan melupakan perasaan orang yang akan kutinggalkan. _

_Dan, 'terima kasih' telah mengajarkanku untuk tidak mudah menyerah dan menghargai kehidupan. _

_Walau hanya sekejap, tapi 365 menit di kereta yang kita lalui bersama jauh lebih berarti daripada tahun-tahun dalam hidupku sebelumnya. _

_Hei, Raksasa Idiot, kau sekarang tengah menertawakan sang Kurcaci Bodoh dari surga, 'kan?_

_._

_._

_._

_[Hubungi aku begitu kau sampai di Bucheon, 010-2711-1992. Aku akan menemuimu tiga hari lagi di Seoul. Aku ingin memastikan kau masih hidup dan menagih janjimu untuk mengajakku menjelajah Seoul. Aku akan menunggumu di stasiun pada tanggal 27. Jangan lupa, ok. PS. Kalau ponselku tidak bisa dihubungi mungkin nomor ini bisa membantu, 010-4848-1992. Ponselku terkadang error. PSS. Jangan tertawakan Park ChanYeol dan ponsel bodohnya. PSSS. Hex kode ini membuktikan kalau aku tidak terlalu idiot, bukan? Kau terlihat manis saat tersenyum, Byun BaekHyun. Karena itu, tersenyumlah dan tetaplah hidup.]_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**"_4e 6f 20 6d 61 74 74 65 72 20 68 6f 77 20 68 61 72 64 20 69 74 20 69 73 2c 20 49 61 6c 77 61 79 73 20 73 6d 69 6c 65 20 6c 69 6b 65 20 61 6e 20 69 64 69 6f 74 2e"_—[**_No matter how hard it is, I always smile like an idiot.—_**_Park ChanYeol]_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**EPILOG:**

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak BaekHyun menghubungi lelaki yang mengabarkan kematian Park ChanYeol dan BaekHyun berkali-kali mencoba mengontaknya kembali. Ia tidak tahu alamat ChanYeol di Daegu. Walau ia sangat ingin tahu di mana tempat ChanYeol dimakamkan, tapi laki-laki itu tak merespon. Sms dan _e-mail_ yang BaekHyun kirim berkali-kali tidak dibalas. Sementara setiap ia mencoba untuk menelepon pasti lelaki itu menolak panggilannya.

BaekHyun merasa beruntung ia memiliki sikap tidak mudah menyerah—kalau tidak ingin disebut keras kepala—dan tetap menghubungi lelaki itu. Bagaimanapun ia merasa berhutang budi pada ChanYeol. Pemuda sebatang kara yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Setidaknya BaekHyun ingin berdoa untuk ChanYeol di makamnya.

Salju masih turun hari ini. BaekHyun tengah disibukkan dengan mesin pembuat kopinya dan belum sempat mengirim _e-mail_ untuk yang ke sekian kalinya—ia nyaris mengirim _e-mail_ setiap pagi—ketika _smartphone_ berwarna putih miliknya yang tergeletak di atas meja bergetar. Setelah meletakkan gelas kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap, BaekHyun meraih ponselnya dan sebuah _icon new __e-mail_ tertera. Biner BaekHyun membulat dan jemarinya menyentuh _icon read_ dengan tergesa.

Byun BaekHyun tak bisa menolak ketika cairan bening perlahan menjejaki pipinya. Mengalir tak mampu ia tahan setelah ia membaca isi _e-mail_ itu.

Asin. Dan lagi-lagi ia tak tahu harus menangis atau tertawa.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**41 6b 75 20 69 6e 67 69 6e 20 62 65 72 74 65 6d 75 20 64 65 6e 67 61 6e 6d 75 2e 20 50 43 59**

...

**THE BEGINNING**

* * *

**_(© AL, 2013)_**


End file.
